


Loving Anissa

by Beautybyfire



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautybyfire/pseuds/Beautybyfire
Summary: A collection of oneshots mainly about Anissa/and My Oc Lea. Will feature the rest of the Pierce family. Oneshots will be mainly stand alone and not related to the rest cause honestly I have many different ideas but not enough to make an entire fic. If you have suggestions or requests feel free to comment.





	1. Chapter 1

So this first chapter is just an intro. I love Anissa Pierce and wanted to make some stories featuring her with my OC. 

Lea May Cater is 21 years old.  
She is black and plus -sized so if that bothers you don't read.   
In some oneshots it may change but for the most part she works in a bakery while she is in college. She is partially deaf (she uses hearing aids). She lives alone. Her parents don't accept her for being a lesbian.   
She will not have powers in every chapter but in chapters where she does her powers will be where shes an elemental. (She can control fire, water, air, earth, and spirit) 

In some oneshots it will be AU and Anissa and the Pierces will be a non-superpowered family. Some chapters will be based off of certain episodes of the show or my own creation.   
Also I have no hate for Chenoa or Grace but in some chapters either one may be a bad ex (cheater etc.)

Last thing. Feel free to comment suggestions or requests. The pairing will always be Lea/Anissa. But if you want to be featured as an ex or sister you can be. (Even a gf or bf but my pairing will always be endgame. Just leave a name and brief description. I try to be all inclusive but as a black woman my preference and experience is for POC characters but anybody can send in a request. Open to writing an explicit scene too but no incest or pedophilia please.   
Hateful comments will be deleted.


	2. Marry Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re all normal and Anissa and Lea net in college. My first one leave comments and requests of what you want to see. will try to update regularly but I work two jobs and I’m in school.

Anissa and Lea were on the couch watching Beauty and the Beast. It was Lea’s favorite movie. While Anissa preferred a good action or horror movie, she would do anything for Lea, so here she was watching the movie for the thousandth time. Well, more like Lea was watching the movie and Anissa was watching Lea. Lea was enraptured. She was singing along to all the songs, a happy smile on her face. Her dimples were showing and Anissa wanted to kiss them. “I can feel you staring you creep.” Lea said without turning towards her. “Marry Me.” Anissa blurted and then both she and Lea froze. Lea paused the movie and then turned to her. “What did you just say?” “Marry Me.” “Yes.” “Yes?” “Yes. I’ll marry you.” with that they shared a passionate kiss. When Anissa pulled away, she ran upstairs and went into her drawer. She pushed aside the clothes and pulled out a velvet box. She carefully carried it back downstairs to Lea who was waiting patiently. “That wasn’t the most romantic way to ask you but I do have a ring.” SHe opened it and Lea gasped. “Oh its beautiful baby. I love it.” She slid it onto her finger and they both admired it. It was huge but it wasn’t small either. It was just right. “I love you.” “I love you too.”


	3. Sick

Anissa is a big bad superhero but she’s a baby when she’s sick. Lea doesn’t have powers. 

“I can’t believe the bullet proof superhero is taken down by the flu. Who would’ve thought.” Lea said amused. She came over to hang out only to find Anissa on the couch wrapped up in several blankets and tissue everywhere. She honestly looked like shit. “Yea yea. Laugh it up.” She said before blowing her nose. “It’s ok babe. I’ll take good care of you. For one let’s get you upstairs and into bed. You can’t get good rest on the couch.” Anissa whined but Lea just put her hands on her hips and gave her that look and Anissa got on up. (She did complain the whole way up.) “Now take this medicine.” “No” Anissa turned her head. “Babe come one. What are you? Five?” Lea held the spoon out but again Anissa turned her head. “Anissa Pierce. I will count til 3. 1, 2,3.” Anissa opened her mouth and let Lea give her the medicine. “good now you rest. I’ll go make you some soup.” Lea tried to leave the room but Anissa reached out and grabbed her hand. “Babe. Stay.” She whined. “I have to go make you something to eat Nis.” “Not hungry. I wanna lay on you.” She pouted. Lea rolled her eyes but climbed in. Anissa promptly scooted over and laid her head on Lea’s chest. (One of her favorite things to do.) Lea began to softly rub her head and it didn’t take Anissa long to fall asleep. Lea shook her head but then smiled and kissed Anissa’s forehead. She was a baby, but she was her baby.


End file.
